


You Are My Sunshine

by Garnetx2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Dad!Cor, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, dad!nyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetx2/pseuds/Garnetx2
Summary: Only the Lucian Royal Blood Line is blessed to have soulmates. That is until a small boy is rescued from Niflheim with two soulmarks: one that resembles that of Prince Noctis and one that belong to a mysterious man only known as “Alpha.” What does this mean for Lucian Royal Blood Line and why is Niflheim so interested in getting back the boy?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto - 12  
> Noctis - 12  
> Ignis - 14  
> Gladio - 15

“I’ve seen enough porn to know that Alpha is just code for muscular men with big dicks.”

Prompto took out his headphones, curiosity getting the best of him. He could hear the muffled disagreement between his parents. He sat up, turned off his music, and walked toward his door so he could hear better.

“We’re not having this discussion again.” He could feel the frustration coming from his dad.

“Oh yes we are! I know you’re not into Omegaverse porn but even you got to admit that this whole idea the royal family--hell Lucian bloodline--are werewolves has some validity to it.”

“I assure his majesty and his kin are not werewolves.”

“Or akin to something like that!”

“Nyx, we’re not werewolves! Now you’re going on this retreat and that’s final!” Oh. So that’s what this was about.

It was five years ago that Dad and Papa became an official item, much to the shock and dismay of pretty much… everyone. The royal council hated, Dad’s parents hated it (and him), and pretty much every omega, beta, and alpha who saw them together hated it. A beta with a human? What could be worse than that? Well, besides a human and an omega.

Nyx was a smart man and after spending countless hours with Cor and helping to raise Prompto, it made sense that he would catch on to certain characteristics that would raise a few alarms. With Cor it was easy to just blame it on his experience. He was stronger? Years of military exposure. Faster? Man ran every morning and evening. More endurance? Protecting the royal family most of his life lead to some skill.

WIth Prompto it was a little trickier. Why wasn’t he growing noticeable muscle? Why was he always so emotional? Why did some people do double-takes when they walked past him? Luckily his papa never addressed those concerns to him, but he did hear him bring it up to his dad a few times.

Prompto hated keeping his secondary sex secret from his papa, but it was direct orders from the king. He was not to let him know that Prompto was an omega and Cor was a beta. Prompto didn’t even want to think what would happen to him if he were to go against orders. He didn’t know who was scarier: the king or his dad.

The king was nice, a lot nicer than Prompto could ever expect for a Niff like himself. Per his dad, King Regis would check up on him often to see how he was doing. Not every refugee got that kind of treatment and Prompto was grateful. It was Clarus who didn’t like Prompto all that much. The king’s shield was always scolding him for running in the halls or for that time he “accidentally” got paint on the castle walls. Every time Prompto saw the man there was a scowl on his face, as if he was one misstep away from being yelled at.

Most of the hate toward him Prompto attributed to the soulmark on his right wrist. It was a big secret that the omega had a non-royal soulmate---the first in written history. To protect him, as with all soulmates with soulmarks, he was to keep it covered. So, he always wore a wristband. But when he was alone or safe with his dads he would take it off. Clarus once caught him doing this and yelled at him until he cried.

While Prompto wasn’t allowed to talk about his soulmate, he thought of him constantly. Besides some minor details like the smell of his hair, the smile on his face, and his warm embrace most of what he remembered was lost to time. All he knew was he called him Alpha, much to the disapproval of his fathers. His papa thought he was a sex trafficker and “way too into omegaverse porn” while his dad thought the act of an omega calling an alpha only by their title was outdated and chauvinistic.

Though no matter how much he was hated by Clarus, Nyx was hated more. It was no secret that the shield looked down upon the relationship between Nyx Ulric and Cor Leonis, especially since a rare omega male was involved. He remembered the arguments between his dad and Clarus well. The older, much balder man insisted that Cor find a more suitable mate, one that could help raise an omega child. To his credit, Cor kept his calm and reminded Clarus that Prompto was actually Nyx’s child.

If anything, it made it worse as Clarus went on a rant about the dangers of Prompto going into heat--something Prompto didn’t know much about at the time and made sure to make a mental note to ask his dad about later--and exposing themselves to the human. It was after that extremely long rant that Cor politely excused himself. It was outside the door that the two men found him. What a sight it must have been to see a seven year old Prompto crying, asking not to be separated from his papa.

“You’re not getting out of this, Nyx Ulric.”

Prompto perked up. Dad only used Papa’s full name when he was really angry.

“Cor…” Nyx let out a sigh. “Fine, fine, have it your way. But if I’m going I’m taking Starshine down with me.”

Starshine. When the sun was out and shining he was known as Sunshine. At night, it was Starshine. Sometimes as a joke, when it is a particularly cloudy or rainy day his nickname would be Cloudshine. He was given this name during his “rescue” in Niflheim. His memory was foggy when it came to his “rescue.” He would often ask his parents why he had to be rescued in the first place, but he was always waved off.

“We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Papa would tell him, never giving him an exact age.

“That’s confidential information, Prompto.” Dad would say in his stern, but kind voice. “When you’re older we’ll discuss this further.”

He loved his dads more than anything, but even he felt like these were lazy cop-outs.

“Prompto is already going to the trip,” his dad said “The whole point of this is for him and Prince Noctis to meet.”

Prompto gasped. He was going to meet Prince Noctis? The Prince Noctis? Prince of Lucis and probably the hottest person alive? He was supposed to meet him?

“Oh Prompto will love that.”

Prompto will not love that! The omega’s face floosh crimson red and he felt his physical body temperature increase with both a strange mixture of dread and excitement. To think, the crown prince of Lucis would want to meet a Niff like him…

“This is an important opportunity for the prince and Prompto,” his dad continued. “You know how difficult it is for Prompto make friends. ”

Oh. That’s what this was. A pity playdate. Prompto scoffed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying to make friends. It was just… whenever he tried his throat would close up and his voice would get trapped in his lungs. It also didn’t help that literally everything about him screamed Niff. There was no way the prince would want to hang out with someone like him.

Prompto stopped listening to his parents after that. Instead he put back in his headphones and went back to reading the latest comic about Mako Man.

===

The ride to the campsite was long and uneventful. Sometimes his papa would point out a landmark and make an offhand comment about how “neat” it was. He would say something along the lines of, “Sunshine, look at that rock! It’s almost shaped like a face.” And Prompto would turn his head and sure enough, the rock did look like it had a face. He’d take a picture with his camera and the car ride would continue on in silence.

Prompto drifted in and out of sleep. It wasn’t just that long car rides knocked him out, he also often had trouble sleeping at night. Ever since he was a small pup he always was plagued with terrible nightmares. He’d wake up in a cold sweat, his sheets frozen solid. Sometimes there would be urine frozen to his bedding. Those nights were the worst.

Prompto was gifted by the Gods with extremely powerful ice and fire magic, a trait that fueled Clarus’s hatred for him. Only soulmates of kings were supposed to have magic in order to protect the royal line, but yet again Prompto subverted the tradition by not having just one, but two elemental powers.

It was just as the omega was waking up from a cat nap did his dad announce they were there. Turned out here was a small pitstop called Hammerhead. Prompto nearly jumped out of the still moving, eager to stop sitting.

“Fresh air!” The omega screamed as he stretched out his arms and legs.

Papa’s van wasn’t small, it could fit at least 8 people if you crammed six of them into the back. The problem was that it was old and on its last legs. The thing broke down constantly and had actually caught on fire a couple of times. Plus, there was a mildew smell that would not go away no matter how many air fresheners they put in it. Still, his papa insisted on driving it. “She’s been with me, thick ‘n’ thin!” He would say, “I can’t abandon her like that!”

“So you made it.” An old man--about 100 years old by Prompto’s estimate--slowly walked toward them.

“I’m surprised you boys were able to make it here on time in that thing.”

“Cid,” Cor nodded his head, “Good to see you. This is my son, Prompto,” he pointed to the blonde omega who shyly waved hello. “And my fiance, Nyx.”

Nyx gave a much more enthusiastic wave than Prompto.

The old man ignored the two and instead focused on Cor. “Crownsguard isn’t paying you enough to find a nicer car?”

Nyx crossed his arms and glared at the old man. “My car is just fine. She can get us from point A to point B, that’s all that matters.”

Cid scoffed, “But she’ll fall apart as soon as you get halfway to point C…”

“Has Regis arrived yet?” Cor interjected before Nyx could retort.

It was the first time Prompto had heard his dad ever call the king by just his first name. Was he even allowed to do that?

“Reggie hasn’t arrived yet. If he’ll come at all.”

Prompto and Nyx shared a glance. Cor nodded before ushering his son and fiance toward the local eatery. “Come on, let’s get something to eat while we wait.”

“Are you sure Reggie won’t mind if we eat?” Nyx teased.

“His Majesty won’t mind if we just have a shake.”

“And some fries?” Prompto chimed.

“Maybe.”

Prompto ended up not getting fries--”They’ll make you fat anyway, Sunshine.”--but instead got a big chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and two Duscae cherries. His papa opted for the napolitain as it was the “best of all worlds” and his dad settled for coffee. They chatted for a little while, Prompto raving about the latest Mako Man comic and how he was literally gonna die waiting for the movie to come out.

About halfway through his theory of which comic book arc they were going to use--it had to be the one with the alien race that wanted to harvest people's souls--a beautiful goddess with chocobo blond hair came into the establishment. Prompto stopped mid-sentence to let his jaw drop to the table. Both his fathers looked up at the same time and laid their eyes upon this deity among men.

“Cindy, correct?”

The goddess smiled and strolled over to their table. She placed her hands on the table, her bulging cleavage barely contained in her pink tank top. “That’s me! You must be Cor Leonis,” she turned to Nyx, “Nyx Ulric, correct?” Nyx nodded. Then her attention turned to Prompto, who wasn’t quite sure if his jaw was still on the table. “And Prompto! Pleasure to meet y'all!”

“I’m pretty sure the pleasure is all his,” Nyx said with a grin, pointing to his son.

Before Prompto could decide to let out a squee of terror or just straight up commit patricide the goddess filled the room with her sweet laugh. “So what brings y’all out of Insomnia?”

“Royal pa--” Cor coughed into his hand. “Royal business, I’m afraid.”

“Business, huh?” Nyx stir his milkshake mixing the pink with the brown and the white to create a light brown mush of ice-cream. “And I thought we were just on a simple camping trip.”

“Nothing is simple with the royal family.” If Prompto didn’t know better he could have sworn he heard a touch of resentment in his dad’s voice.

“I see,” Cindy said. “So how do y’all differentiate between the two of ya?”

“What do you mean?” Nyx asked.

“Well, when Prompto is calling for his dad who answers?”

“Ooh! I see,” Nyx pointed to Cor. “He’s Dad. Or Dad the Immortal if you feel like being fancy. And I am,” he pointed to himself, “Papa.”

“Paw Paw?” Cindy repeated, and laughed as if he had made a joke. “Aren’t you a bit too young to be a Paw Paw?”

“Papa not Paw Paw.” Cor corrected. “It’s father in Niff.”

The Goddess blushed and sheepishly said, “Right, that makes more sense. I thought it was weird that he’d call his old man the same name I call my grandfather.”

“Who are you calling an old man?!” Nyx accused. Prompto gave a hearty laugh. “What are you laughing at choco butt?”

“Nothing, nothing…” he smirked. “...Old Man.”

“Dad, did you hear what your son just called me?!”

“He’s your son too, Nyx.”

“Not anymore,” he said somenly. “I have no son.”

Cindy chuckled before standing up straight (much to Prompto’s dismay). “I can see why you like him so much, Cor.”

“I’m glad one of us can.”

“Well I’ll let y’all get back to your lunch. Just wanted to drop in to say hi.”

“You don’t have to leave so quickly,” Nyx patted his son on his head. “I’m sure we won’t have any issue with you hanging out with us for a little while.”

“Would love to, but I can’t. Paw Paw needs help in the garage and I have to make sure the place is spick and span for when his majesty comes in.”

Prompto’s heart clenched. Oh right. The king was going to be there soon. And with him Prince Noctis. How was Prompto supposed to be friends with someone who was a prince? He was the least interesting person on Eos! All he knew to talk about was his dads, video games, movies, and comic books. Were princes even interested in that stuff? Didn’t all their time and energy go to running a country?

Cindy left with a wave of her hand and with it his appetite. Prompto pushed his milkshake away from him, half empty.

“Prompto, is something wrong?” Cor asked.

“Yeah, Sunshine, you hardly touched your milkshake.”

Prompto just shrugged and slouched into his seat. Neither parent said anything as they went back to their respective drinks. After awhile Nyx finished his milkshake and started sipping on Prompto’s as well. He was just about finished with it when Cor’s phone rang.

“Hello? ...Yes, we’re at Hammerhead now… I see… Very well.” Cor hung up the phone. “His majesty has decided to forgo his trip to Hammerhead and is instead has headed to the campsite. Everything should be set up for us by the time we get there.”

Prompto was amazed that his dad had managed to say all that without letting his irritation slip. His Papa on the other hand…

“Are you shitting me?” he cursed. “Cor, we drove all the way out here because his majesty wanted us to and now you’re telling me it’s all for nothing?”

“It is not your place to question your king,” came Cor’s stern reply. “Now let’s go. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Grumbling Nyx got out of the booth followed by Cor. Prompto stayed slouched in his seat, half wondering if his parents would even notice he wasn’t there. Maybe he could stay behind and learn about how cars worked with Cindy. And maybe her Paw Paw would warm up to him and even let him marry her one day.

“Come on, Sunshine. We’re leaving.”

Prompto let out a moan before tipping over on his seat. He stretched himself out so his whole body was on the booth. He clutched his stomach and made groaning noises. “My tummy hurts,I can’t go…”

“Prompto,” his dad in his trademark“I will take none of your shit Prompto/Nyx” voice.

“Dad…” he moaned. “I’m really sick. I think that milkshake was poisoned.”

“Cor, I think he might be telling the truth.” Nyx wrapped a hand around his stomach as well. “I’m starting to feel--” He gagged.

Cor took a deep breath. “I don’t care if I have to carry both of your corpses to the campsite, we are going and that’s final!”

“But Dad--”

“Prompto!”

The omega rolled his eyes and schootch his way to the edge of the seat. He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for one of his dads to grab it. He could hear the growl from his dad as the beta grabbed Prompto’s hand and forced him off the seat with one violent tug.

“Both of you to the car and if you do this shit in front of the king....” he trailed off.

“Yes sir.” Both of them said together.

===

The car ride was uneventful. HIs papa didn’t comment on landmarks and Cor was still irritated. At who, it was anyone’s guess. More than likely, it was a mixture of the king, Prompto and Nyx. Prompto took the silence as an opportunity to take in the sights. Things sure were different outside the city walls. Everything looked dusty and worn down, like it hadn’t been used for years. Random cars were abandoned all along the side roads. Signs were faded. It was like being in a post apocalyptic society.

“We’re here.” Cor said as he pulled into one of the rundown parking spots. “The safe haven should be about a half hour walk. Prompto, stay close to me and Papa, understand?” Prompto nodded. “Good. Now let’s go.”

It annoyed Prompto to no end that his dad was forcing him to “stay close.” He wasn’t some helpless omega, his dads made sure of that. From a young age Prompto was trained in combat, favoring his natural agility with his keen eyesight. He was a natural with a gun and was a great shot. That didn’t even mention his fire and ice abilities.

After a few minutes of walking, Prompto saw a pack of Sabertusks running a few kilometers to the west of him. He was tempted to follow to see if he could get a good shot of them in their natural habitat. Before he could even take a step in their direction his dad grabbed his shoulder. Prompto turned to him to see that he had an even sterner face than usual.

“It’s not safe,” he told him. “Stay on the beaten road, we’re almost there.”

“Yes, sir.”

After a few more minutes of walking, Prompto started humming to himself. It was a song his Alpha had taught him when he was a pup. He couldn’t remember all the lyrics, but he could at least remember the melody. HIs heart ached as he thought of his Alpha. Subconsciously his left hand went to his right wrist band. Humming louder as he fumbled with the wristband, hoping beyond hope that his soulmate could somehow hear his song.

"That’s a nice tune, Prompto,” said his Papa, “but let’s keep quiet. We don’t want to attract fiends.”

Annoyance grew even greater within Prompto’s chest. He couldn’t even hum? What kind of chocobo crap was this? But instead of voicing his frustrations, he instead took a deep breath and continued to follow his fathers down the beaten path in silence.

After what felt like hours to Prompto--”It’s been 20 minutes!”--they finally arrived at the safe haven. The first thing Prompto noticed was there were three tents already set up: one massive tent and two medium size tents. Obviously the largest tent is where the king was going to sleep, maybe with the prince. That meant the other two medium ones were for the rest of them. He wasn’t sure who was all in the pack. Perhaps more people were going to show up.

Next to the tents were King Regis and his shield, Clarus. Instantly Prompto’s hair stood on in. It somehow didn’t occur to him that the shield was going to be there.

“Regis,” Cor greeted the king. “I see you made it here safely.”

The king smiled. “Cor, I could say the same about you. I’m glad all three of you were able to make it.”

Nyx bowed. “Thank you, your majesty. We are grateful for your invitation.” He gave Prompto him a look and Prompto stared back at him. They stayed like that for several seconds before Nyx harshly whispered, “Prompto, bow!”

“Oh!” Prompto quickly bowed as far as back would let him. “Thank you for your generosity, your majesty!”

King Regis chuckled. “No needs for formality this weekend. You may call me Regis.”

“Is this a trap?”

“Prompto!” Nyx practically jumped on his son as he covered the boy’s mouth. “Forgive him, your majesty! He’s still learning how to address royalty!”

Regis let out another laugh. “It’s quite alright. Prompto, Noctis is fishing at the lake not far from here. Perhaps you would like to spend time with him?”

Prompto nodded.

“I’ll escort you,” Cor turned to his fiance, “Nyx, help around the camp while I’m gone.”

Nyx gave a mock salute. “Sir, yes sir!”

Cor didn’t smile, but Prompto knew he was smiling on the inside. He just didn’t want to give Papa the satisfaction. Though he did hear Clarus chuckle, which was a surprise for him. He could have sworn the man was immune to all emotions besides anger. Cor didn’t seem bothered by this new found information. Instead he started leading Prompto to the fishing spot the king had mentioned.

“Dad,” Prompto said as soon as he was out of earshot from the other people. “Are you sure Prince Noctis is going to let me join him?”

Cor was silent for a long moment, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he had even heard him. “His highness isn’t a bully,” the beta finally said.

“But will he like me?”

Again Cor was silent for a long time before answering, “I can’t promise you he’ll like you, Prompto. What I can promise you is that both your papa and I love you. And no matter what happens you will always be our top priority.”

“What if Prince Noctis tries to kill me?”

“Princes are not above the law, Prompto. We would deal with the situation accordingly.”

“Okay, what if we’re both hanging from a cliff and you could only safe one of us?”

Cor was again silent. Prompto waited for him to speak. “We’re here.” He finally said. Prompto frowned. That was not what he wanted to hear. “I’ll be back in a few hours to escort you back to camp. Don’t wander off. Stay close to Gladiolus and no magic. Understand?”

Prompto nodded. He watched as his father walked away leaving him at the mercy of the prince and his entourage. He adjusted his wrist band a couple of times. Took a deep breath. Gave himself some light taps on the face. Then he turned around and started walking back after his father.

“Prompto?” A posh, Tenebrae accent called out to him. Prompto’s knees went weak. Gods, that voice. “You are Prompto, correct?”

Prompto turned around to find another omega, maybe a couple years older than him, standing there. HIs heart pounded against his chest. His breath caught between his lips. Was he staring at an honest to the Gods, God? His knees went weak, but he held on.

The omega across from him seemed to be going through similar inner turmoil. His facial expressions ranging from shock to confusion to eventually what he would consider worry. Prompto had no idea what the God among men had to be worried about. At least until his knees gave him in and he fell on his face.

“Six, are you okay?” Prompto could hear the footsteps as the omega ran toward him. “Prompto?”

Prompto stayed on the ground face down a little bit longer, hoping against hope the stranger would leave and he could sink into the ground, never to be seen again. Unfortunately the omega had other plans as he told Prompto to stay put while he got help. The blonde omega let out a quiet no, which luckily did the trick. The strange brunette didn’t run for help. Instead he helped pick up Prompto and dust him off.

“Are you alright?”

The blonde omega nodded. “I don’t think anything broke.”

“Good,” the brunette stated. “It looks like you did get some mud on you, however. If you follow me to the fishing pool I’ll wash it off.”

Before Prompto could even nod in agreement the teenager was helping him walk toward the fishing spot. He followed close behind the teenager, fighting every atom in his body not to grab his hand while they walked. He wanted to be closer to this strange omega. In a lot of ways he reminded him of Alpha, or at least what he thought he remembered of Alpha.

Right as they arrived at the dock, the brunette omega gently grabbed his hand. He turned to the younger omega and told him if he felt faint again to let him know. Prompto could only dumbly nod his head. The stranger’s hand was so warm and strong…

At the dock was a tall, muscular alpha who Prompto instantly recognized as Clarus’s son. He had never met the alpha before, but he knew of him from stories Cor would tell. He was leaning against an abandoned fishing shack with a book in his hand. As they got closer, the pounding in his chest came back. As if sensing this was going to happen, the brunette wrapped his arm around Prompto holding him up.

When the Alpha saw them, he dropped his book and ran toward them with tremendous speed and vigor. It was as if between Prompto’s blinking he went from leaning casually against the shed to standing right in front of him. And wow, he sure smelled like an Alpha, that’s for sure.

“Are you alright?”

“He’s fine,” The unnamed teenager said before Prompto could say anything. “Let’s set him down.”

Slowly they helped Prompto lie against the shack door. Vaguely he wondered if he was going to get splinters leaning against the shack.

“Is this Prompto?” Gladiolus asked the other omega.

He nodded. “I believe so.”

“Shit…” The alpha grinned. “His majesty is going to hate this.”

Prompto’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he heard that. He wasn’t completely sure what they were referencing, but knew in some way, shape, and form he had royally messed up if his majesty was going to be disappointed.

“This is none of his concern,” the brunette (Prompto really wished he knew his name) said.

“Should we get Princess?”

There was a brief moment of pause while the other omega contemplated. During this time Prompto realized by “Princess” Gladiolus meant Prince Noctis. Before he could scream, “No! Don’t! I’m covered in mud! Please spare me the further embarrassment!” Gladiolus put his hand on his shoulder.

Prompto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and everything went dark.

When he woke up, he could hear voices arguing. Two of them he recognized as Gladiolus and the brunette omega, the other one was new.

“He doesn’t need medical attention, he’s fine!”

“He’s unconscious, Gladio! That’s hardly ‘fine!’” The brunette retorted. “Your highness, we must let his fathers know.”

“He’s fine, Iggy! It was just a shock is all!”

“I didn’t go through this shock when I met you.”  
`  
‘You were also younger?” The new voice questioned, unsure. “Maybe the longer the time, the harsher the reunion? You never know how this soulmate thing works.”

What were they talking about? Soulmates? Was Alpha here?

“Well regardless his parents shoul--Oh! You’re awake!”

Prompto slowly started getting to his feet with the help from the shack. All three boys rushed to his side to help him, but Prompto held up his hands, gesturing them to leave him be. After struggling just a little, Prompto was finally back on his feet.

“Well that was embarrassing!” He tried to say cooly but his voice cracked. Six, was he going to cry?

“Are you okay?” Prince Noctis, the Prince Noctis asked him.

Instead of answering like he wanted, Prompto instead just started crying. Why, he wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe it was because he was covered in dirt and mud in front of his childhood crush. Maybe it was because he felt like he was being reunited by dear old friends. Or maybe he just really missed his Alpha and his body chose now to express it. It wasn’t like the latter didn’t happen often.

“Don’t cry,” the prince started as he walked over to him. “If you cry, you’ll make Gladio cry.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if Gladio was crying, but he could see the tears start to form in Prince Noctis’s eyes. Without even realizing he had done it, he threw himself onto Noctis’s shoulder and continue to cry. Not a moment after he had landed on the other boy’s shoulder did he feel big, strong arms wrap around both of them. He looked up to see Gladio was indeed crying as he joined in the hug. He glanced over at Iggy who was holding his glasses while wiping away tears. He wanted to grab the omega into the hug, but his arms were locked between Noctis’s and Gladio’s.

Eventually the embrace broke and the three boys let go of each other. “Well,” said Iggy with a sniff, “I’m grateful you are alright, Prompto.”

Prompto nodded, wiping some snot from his nose. “You said you could clean my clothes?”

Iggy gave him such a kind, genuine smile Prompto could feel his heart melt. “Of course. Follow me.”

Prompto followed him to the water where he took off his shirt and pants. Noctis and Gladiolus eagerly stared at him, like he was about to unveil the next Chocobo amusement park. To the omega’s surprise the extra eyes didn’t bother him. It was the sheer disappointment a few moments after undressing that did.

“It’s rude to stare!” Ignis scolded right before dipping Prompto’s clothes into the lake.

“Where’s your soulmark?” Prince Noctis asked with a frown on his face.

“Here,” Prompto said. Without a second thought he took off his wristband to show the lines of his soulmark.

“No, not that one,” Noctis lifted up his shorts to show the largest soulmark Prompto had ever seen. Granted at that point he had only seen two. It was a gorgeous! Yet somehow familiar. “This! Where is this?”

Prompto anxiously traced the lines of his soulmark. “I don’t have that.” he said quietly.

“Is it on your butt like Gladio’s?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He held out his hand again. “This is my only soulmark.”

“Then how can you control fire and ice?” Noctis accused. “I know you’re my soulmate!”

While Noctis was drilling into Prompto, Gladiolus was scrutinizing him looking for the elusive soulmark. After several minutes of Noctis and Prompto arguing over the soulmark, Iggy intervened. “Noct, leave Prompto alone. Prompto here are your clothes.” He handed Prompto his soaking wet clothes.

“Thanks,” Prompto said as he took back his clothes.

“Wait,” said Gladio. “Let Specs give it a try. He has better eyesight than all of us.”

“Are you comfortable with this, Prompto?”

He was quiet for a moment. On one hand, he just wanted to say, “I already told you that I only have one soulmark!”, another part of him wanted to see if Ignis could find this elusive mark. So, with great hesitation, Prompto nodded. Iggy went to straight to work. With great consideration he gently caressed the blonde omega’s skin as he searched for the soulmark. With every touch, his hair stood on end and his skin crawled. It was as if every new contact was the first he had ever experienced.

After several tense minutes, Iggy stepped away from Prompto with a serious look on his face. Prompto could feel his heart shattered into tiny shrapnels that pierced his chest. He didn’t know why he was so disappointed. He already had Alpha, that should be enough.

“It’s on his back,” Iggy said, touching his back just below his left shoulder. “It’s hard to see, anyone could mistake it for an old scar, but it’s there.”

Almost immediately Prompto’s heart re-piece itself back together. No fucking way!

“Let me see!” Prince Noctis rushed to Ignis’s side. “Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!”

“Language, your highness,” there were no bite in Iggy’s words. If anything it sounded like it was his automatic response.

“I’ll be damned,” he could hear Gladio’s grin. “How I miss that?”

“I wanna see!” Prompto rushed to his backpack and pulled out his camera. He held it out expectantly and Prince Noctis almost immediately took it.

“Sure…”

There was a quick flash then the camera was in Prompto’s hands again. He stared at his back for a long moment before groaning, “I can’t see it!”

“I suppose that was the purpose,” Iggy said. “Someone didn’t want it known you were a soulmate to royalty.”

“Royalty?” Prompto repeated. It was just then that he really grasped what was going on. He was soulmates with Prince Noctis. The Prince Noctis. He had two soulmarks. Two different soulmates. By the six, he felt like he was going to pass out again.

“Woah!” Gladio quickly grabbed a hold of the omega. “Come on, let’s sit you down.”

He was guided to the dock where he and the others sat down. His head swirled questions. How did they know to look? What did this mean? Did Alpha also have the additional soulmark? Did Alpha know about this? Did his parents?

His mind was drowning in questions, but at that moment it somehow didn’t matter. The questions could come later. Right then he just wanted to be with the three boys. To get to know them better. After all, they were his soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the dock in comfortable silence for awhile. Noct had gone back to fishing, which was something of a newly acquired pastime of his. Prompto still had a gazillion questions, but felt like this was not the time to ask them. Instead he sat down and enjoyed the scenery with his soulmates. 

 

“What’s it like to have Cor as a dad?” Noct asked right before casting his rod.

 

The question threw Prompto off guard. Most people when asking about his dads usually asked things like, “What does Cor see in him?” “How can a beta choose to be with a human?” “How does their sex work?” “Who’s the girl?” No one ever asked him “what it was like.”

 

“It’s fine, I guess.” Prompto eventually replied. “He’s very strict and he won’t let me have a dog… or a  cat. Or a bird. Or fish. Or really any pet. Well, that’s not true. He did say I could have a snake once, but I think he was messing with me.”

 

“A pet snake would be cool.” 

 

Prompto’s whole body shook with disgust. “No it wouldn’t! Dude, snakes are so gross and slimy! And what if one bit me and I died from its poison? Or even worse, it eats me?”

 

He could hear chuckling behind him. Probably from Gladio. He seemed like the type of person who would laugh at his suffering.

 

“Then don’t get one that is poisonous or man-eating.” The alpha said.

 

“I’m sure there are plenty of indigenous snakes you can adopt that are not  _ venomous _ and cannot possibly consume you.” Ignis added.

 

Prompto turned his head to face the other omega. “I think you’re missing the point. The man would rather let me have a poisonous--” “Venomous.” “--venomous reptile that could eat me than let me have a soft, furry friend.” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds like Cor alright.” 

 

“What about your other dad?” Noct re-cast his rod. “Will he let you have a pet?”

 

“He thinks having a dog would be good for me, but since we’re moving in with Dad soon ‘it’s best to do what he says.’” 

 

“Oh? You aren’t living together?” Ignis asked.

 

Prompto shrugged. “I mean, kinda. I live with Papa on the weekdays where I go to school in  Galahd refugee district. On the weekends, thouogh,  we stay with Dad! Once they get married, we’re moving to the Citadel full-time. We would have moved sooner, but Papa just doesn’t want to give up his place yet since it’s where all his friends are!” Prompto looked down at his hands. “And because he’s human and marrying a Beta, most people in the Citadel don’t like him very much.”

 

There was a brief pause, the only sound being Noct reeling in his line. Not really catching anything. 

 

Ignis finally broke the silence, “Hopefully this retreat will change people’s views.”

 

“I’m sure your other dad is a great guy,” Gladio said, though the sincerity in his voice was lacking. “That’s why he’s here, right? So we could get to know him before he becomes part of the pack?”

 

“I thought we were here because Noct was terrible at making friends.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Prompto chuckled. “Sorry, dude, that’s just what my dad said.” 

 

“He’s not wrong,” Gladio smirked.

 

Noct ignored him and went back to fishing. Occasionally they would make small talk with each other. Through this Prompto learned that Gladio was reading the latest big romantic seller. A harrowing tale about an omega princess who had fallen in love with a peasant alpha. The whole thing sounded boring to Prompto, but Gladio was really into it. He also learned that Noct loved video games and comics just as much as him. While the prince thought Mako Man was way OPed he agreed that the movie looked ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!! ...or at least he was willing to see it with him. 

 

Ignis didn’t speak much about himself, instead chiming in here and there during their conversations. He did question Prompto on what his favorite book was, which was obviously the  _ Last Dream _ series, only the most popular children’s books series in the world. Sure, there was some anti-Lucian propaganda here and there (much to his fathers’ displeasures), but it was legitimately well-written and Prompto just could not put it down. 

 

As the day progressed, Noct managed to snag a trio of fish, something that he was pretty proud of, but not as proud as Prompto who was Noct’s personal cheerleader. Every time the young prince reeled one in, Prompto would let out blaring whoop and demand a picture of the prince with the fish. When Noctis would lose a fish, the blonde omega would pat Noct on the back and say encouraging words.

 

It was getting close to dark when Cor came back to pick them up. Upon seeing his father, Prompto quickly jumped up to his feet and ran toward him. 

 

“Dad! You’re back already?”

 

The man smiled at his son and said, “Already, huh? I take it you are having fun.”

 

“Hey, Cor,” Noctis greeted as he followed behind Prompto..

 

“Did you catch us anything to eat, your highness?” 

 

Noct nodded and sheepishly lifted his arm to show the beta the three small fish he caught. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct’s free arm. “He did such a great job, Dad! Look at all the fish!”

 

The omega prince’s face flushed. “It wasn’t that good…”

 

“Good job, your highness,” Cor said, “but the fish you caught are inedible. They’re just scale and bone.”

 

Both omega’s faces fell at the information. “Oh,” they said jointly. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the beta said, “we have plenty of food back at camp. Good job on the fishing. You’ll be a fine fisherman one day.”

 

The prince’s face bloomed with joy at the words. “Thanks, Cor!”

 

“Dad, we have something we need to tell you!” Prompto said as he let go of Noctis’s arm.

 

“It’ll have to wait until we get to camp. It’s getting dark and we should not dawdle unless you want to fight daemons.”

 

Prompto did not, in fact, want to fight daemons. Gladio on the other hand… “I could use a challenge.”

 

“That type of thinking will get you and others killed in battle, Gladio.” Cor told him in his trademark stern, but caring voice. “Brute strength does not replace experience and training.”

 

Prompto glanced at the young alpha. He did look strong. Very strong actually, with muscles outlining his hoodie. Leave it to alphas to be muscle heads, he thought to himself. He looked  at Ignis who was tall and thin, but still held the presence of someone who could kick your butt.

He then glanced over to Noctis. There weren’t any muscles bulging out of his shirt. In fact, he looked pretty scrawny like his father. Weren’t Lucian royal blood was supposed to be super powerful? 

 

“Prompto, why are your clothes damp?” His dad asked him breaking him from his musings.

 

“Oh, I fell into the mud so Iggy cleaned them for me.” It was mostly true. 

 

His father made a humming noise, but didn’t press it further.  They arrived into camp in what felt like record time. As they got closer Gladio tensed and growled, “Who the hell is that?”

 

Prompto looked around the camp to see could find the intruder, but all he saw was his papa, the king, and Clarus.To his surprise, his papa was smiling as he listened to Clarus speak. What had happened while he was away?

 

“My fiance.” Cor replied to Gladio.

 

“Oh…” Gladio said sheepishly. “I’ve never seen him before. I thought you said he was a Glaive.”

 

“He usually has guard duty on the wall or he's out on the battlefield. He’s a low ranking soldier so I would be surprised if you have. As a reminder, please keep your secondary sex a secret for right now.”

 

While Prompto knew to keep his omega status secret, he still nodded along with the rest of the boys. 

 

When they got to camp, Papa was still having what looked to be an enjoyable conversation with the king and Clarus. The omega king and alpha shield were listening with smiling faces as Nyx told them a story. From the sounds of it, it was a battle story about his time in Duscae with Uncle Libertine and Aunt Crowe.

 

As they got closer his dad cleared his throat to get the attention of the three men. Nyx stopped talking and looked toward his fiance, a large smile on his face. Before he could speak, Cor said, “Sunshine got his clothes dirty.”

 

This got the attention of Nyx. Cor never called Prompto “Sunshine.” It was strictly a papa word. The man turned his eyes to Prompto. “What happened?” he asked as he stood up and walked towards his son.

 

“He fell into some mud,” Cor answered for him.

 

Nyx touched Prompto’s clothes. “Did you fall into the water as well?”

 

“Iggy cleaned them for me. And since Dad said no magic they’re still wet.” Prompto said the last bit with slight annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Well thank you, Iggy,” Nyx said in the general area of the four boys, not looking at a particular one. “Prompto, if you promise not to catch your clothes on fire you can heat them. Don’t want you catching a cold.”

 

“I’m immune to the cold.’

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Here,” Regis said as he stood up. “Come sit by the fire. It’ll help the clothes dry faster.”

 

Prompto blushed and gave a quick bow. “Thank you, your majesty.” He quickly ran toward where the omega king was. He was given an impossible decision. The only open seat at the moment was between the king and Clarus. Prompto was almost tempted to just throw himself into the campfire and let his clothes be warmed that way. Eventually with great dread and much internal struggle, Prompto convinced himself to sit between the two men. Regis smiled at him while he sat back down. Prompto felt like he was in a waking nightmare.

 

“Gladio, there are extra chairs over there. Grab them, would you?” Clarus ordered his son.

 

_ There are extra chairs?! _

 

“I’ll get dinner started then,” Ignis said as he bowed and then headed over to the small kitchenette in the campsite. 

 

Leave it to Iggy to be unfazed by royalty. Now that Prompto thought about it, who was Ignis exactly? Gladio and Noct were easy. They were the sons of Clarus and King Regis, but besides a young daughter, Prompto didn’t know of any other children they had. Not to mention it would be super weird if Ignis was related to either Noct or Gladio. While platonic soulmates were common among royalty, Prompto felt that their relationships were different. Less platonic.

 

“Is the fire warming you up?”

 

Prompto was shocked out of his musings by King Regis. His first instinct was to nod his head, but that would be lying. He couldn’t lie to a king! So he shook his head no. “I don’t feel temperature. Hot and cold feel the same to me.”

 

“Absolutely fascinating,” the king replied. “Do you remember if the cold in Niflheim bothered you?”

 

“It didn’t. I remember playing during a snowstorm as a kid. Alpha was more worried that I’d get lost than freezing to death.”

 

On his right, Clarus made a grunting noise, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Prompto, what did I say about calling him that?” His papa scolded. He turned his head to the king and apologized. “I’m sorry, your majesty. I’ve given him at least a dozen different names.”

 

“I’m not calling my soulmate Captain Fartwad.”

 

Clarus laughed. “That is a much preferable nickname.”

 

Prompto wanted to scream at the old man, “What do you know about soulmates?!” when the king himself threw his shoe at Clarus. A stunned fell between the four of them. They stared the king, who stood up to pick back up his shoe. 

 

“This is Prompto’s soulmate,” the king said firmly standing next to Clarus. “While you may not like it, it is poor taste to insult a child’s soulmate.”

 

Both Clarus and Nyx looked guilty at Prompto before apologizing to the young omega. Papa saying they will think of better words together later and Clarus just saying a simple “sorry.” It did little to quell the anger Prompto felt, but it was nice knowing at least the king understood. 

 

“Tell us about your soulmate,” Noct said. 

 

Prompto looked up and found Noctis and Gladio sitting on the other side of the campfire with Cor. A looming silence fell over the camp. Prompto waited for Clarus, the king, or one of his dads to say no, but no one did.

 

“I don’t remember much about him,” Prompto started. Truth was, he wasn’t sure how to continue. No one ever let him talk about Alpha. Perhaps they feared that if he did he’d he run away to find him. “He was funny.... And always had a smile on his face. He was also very busy but still made time in the day for me…” The omega blushed. “That’s basically it.”

 

“It sounds like you meant a lot to him.” Ignis said, joining the circle. “Food should be ready in a bit. Just needs to boil.”

 

The conversation, thankfully, turned away from him. Instead it went to what Ignis was cooking, how gross it sounded to Noct (“You always add way too much vegetables in your curries”), and how it was too late to do anything about it (“It won’t kill you to eat your vegetables, Noct”). Gladio eventually joined in the conversation, complaining about how Ignis babied the prince. It was an amusing sight to see. Prompto just wished he was on the other side to be apart of it.

 

Somehow or another Cor got roped into the conversation. And as much as Prompto wanted to listen in on the conversation (dad and arguments always equaled a win when he wasn’t on the receiving end), the king had started another conversation with the blonde omega. This time about school.

 

“We’re hoping he’ll be going to the same school as Prince Noctis by high school,” his papa explained to the king.

 

“And how was your time with my son?” Regis asked, hope overflowing in his voice.

 

It was then Prompto realized he still hadn’t told anyone about the soulmark. He looked over to see the other boys were still arguing, or at least in a heated conversation. He rubbed his wristband. “It was good. Noct caught a couple of fish.”

 

“Noct, huh?”

 

“Noctis! Prince Noctis!” 

 

Regis and Clarus both chuckled. “I’m glad you are getting along with my son.”

 

“Food is ready,” Ignis called and Prompto all but jumped out of his seat. Thank the Gods above! He didn’t think he could stand one more minute of sitting between Regis and Clarus. 

 

The plan was simple, grab a bowl of whatever Ignis had cook and discreetly find a seat next to one of his soulmates. From there he would quickly eat whatever grub he was given and hit the sack. 

 

When Ignis gave his bowl Prompto rushed to the other side of camp where his dad was sitting. Dad was a safe haven, right? His heart pounded as he watched Igns hand out food bowls to the other people in the camp. He silently prayed Clarus and Regis would go back to their original seats. Or better yet, either of his soulmates take the seat next to him. 

 

His prayers came true when Gladiolus sat next to him and started chowing down. Prompto felt like crying. He finally turned his focus to the food in his bowl. It looked delicious,but he didn’t exactly trust anyone here to cook. Not that he thought Ignis was inherently a bad cook, but all because he was posh and proper did not mean he was chef. 

 

“It’s not poison,” Ignis said lightly.

 

“Hm?” Prompto looked up from his food at the other omega. 

 

“Do you not like curry? I can make you something else.”

 

“Can you make me something else?” Noct called across the camp.

 

Ignis ignored him and focused his attention on Prompto The omega blushed and said, “No, no, it’s fine!  I’ve just never seen home cooked food look this good before.”

 

“Hey!” Nyx shot his hand to his heart. “I’m wounded, Starshine! And here I thought you liked my home cooking!” He turned to his fiance. “Cor, defend my honor!”

 

Cor didn’t say anything, instead he continued to eat. When it became apparent that the beta wasn’t going to contribute to the conversation, giggles erupted between the campfire, the louder ones coming from the omegas. Nyx frowned and made a show of being offended. He threw his hand toward his heart again and said loudly, “I’m hurt! Hurt that my own family would betray me so!”

 

When Prompto finally stopped giggling he managed to take a bite of the curry Ignis had made. It was as if someone had deprived him of food his entire life. It was single-handedly the best thing he had ever tasted. With not a moment to waste, he drowned himself into the bowl, savoring every single drop of the soup.

 

“Okay,” Nyx said as Prompto continued to spoon as much of the curry as he could into his mouth, “This is really good, kid. Like fancy restaurant quality good.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ulric, for your kind words. Prompto what do you--” Ignis stopped mid-sentenced and watched in awe as Prompto continued to gorge himself on the curry.

 

“Guess he likes it too.” Nyx smirked. “We feed him, I swear!”

 

Prompto was heartbroken when he had spooned the last bit of soup into his mouth. He resisted the urge to lick the bowl clean, not that there was anything left to lick. He handed his empty bowl to Cor who placed it on top of his empty bowl and then passed it to the dirty dishes section. 

 

“That was really good, Iggy!” 

 

A bright smile appeared on Ignis’s face. “Thank you, Prompto. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Too many vegetables.” Noctis complained. “You gave me all the vegetables, Iggy.”

 

“I’ll eat them!”

 

Before anyone could say anything Prompto jumped to his feet and walked across camp to where Noct was. Without exchanging words, Noctis handed the bowl of vegetables to Prompto who quickly began eating it. With Noctis’s spoon. There was a strange silence that filled the camp. It wasn’t until Prompto had eaten all of the prince’s leftovers that even sensed it. 

 

There was a long, pregnant pause before Clarus cleared his throat. Uh oh. 

 

“Prompto,” the king’s shield began. Double uh oh. “It’s not proper to eat after royalty.”

 

Prompto nodded his head and gave the bowl back to Noctis. He could feel his body temperature skyrocket. Gods, how embarrassing!   _ Ramuh, please strike me down now! _ He thought. 

 

“It’s okay,” Noct said as he grabbed his bowl back. “I don’t mind.”

 

“It’s fantastic you two are getting along,” Regis intervened, “but your food is your food Noctis. It should be eaten by you, not someone else.”

 

Gods, why can’t he just die already? Noctis didn’t seem to enjoy the intervention, but didn’t say anything. Prompto just wanted the moment to be over with. He quickly turned around and walked as fast as he could back to his dad. Maybe he could crawl into his tent and just let the nightmares consume him.

 

“Prompto, stop!” Ignis screamed.

 

He immediately stopped and turned around. What was it now? Before he could even fathom what was happening, Clarus ran toward him, picked him up and threw him onto an empty chair. 

 

“Boy, you’re on fire!” he screamed at him.

 

Prompto blinked a few times before looking down. Sure enough his pants were on fire, the flames melting his shoes and burning his pants. Calmly he patted the fire away with his hand.  _ Great, just great, _ he thought.

 

Clarus looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

Tears began to form in Prompto’s eyes. Today had been such a great day too. Now here he was burning his clothes and embarrassing himself in front of the king and his new friends. Could this day get any worse?

 

“Prompto,” his dad said as he walked toward him. “You have to be more careful.”

 

“Fire immunity,” Clarus said quietly to himself. “He is immune to fire.” He sighed with relief and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “I’ve never been more grateful for that godsforsaken soulmark.”

 

Prompto grabbed his wrist, as if covering the wristband would somehow prevent the shield’s harsh words from finding his Alpha.

 

“Thank you, Clarus,” Nyx told the alpha. Prompto wasn’t sure why his papa was thanking the man. He didn’t do anything. Not really.

 

“Are you okay?” Ignis kneeled down next to him. “Did the fire hurt you?”

 

Prompto didn’t trust himself to speak as tears still continued to fall down his face. The older omega gently grabbed his hand and wiped away some of his tears. The gesture helped ease some of his negative emotions.

 

“Perhaps it’s time for bed.” Cor said. Ignis nodded in agreement. “Prompto, Nyx, and I will take the tent on the left.” He pointed to one of the medium tents.

 

“Wait!” Noctis cried. “I want Prompto to sleep with us!”

 

“The big one isn’t flame retardant.” Cor replied. “If there is an accident it’ll burn to the ground in minutes.”

 

_ Why?! _ Prompto mouthed to his dad. Couldn’t he see he was embarrassed enough? 

 

“What type of accident?” Noct asked.

 

Prompto put his hands in his hands. Not you too, Noct!

 

“Prompto can’t control how hot or how cold he gets while asleep.” Cor explained. “He sometimes catch things on fire, which is why it’s best he sleeps with us in case that happens.”

 

So this is how he was going to die. From complete embarrassment in front of the king and his soulmates.

 

“He hasn’t burned down the apartment yet, so that’s something to be proud of.” 

 

He knew his papa was joking, but he really didn’t want to hear it. At that moment all Prompto wanted to do was to crawl into his tent and sleep. As if reading his mind, Cor stood up walked toward the tent. He said a quick goodnight. Prompto quickly followed his lead, saying a quick goodnight as well and running into the tent with his father.

 

As soon as he entered the tent his dad threw a pair of pjs at him. Prompto stared at them for a brief moment, unsure if his dad was angry at him. It was almost impossible to tell since he always looked angry to begin with. 

 

“We’ll have to throw away your old clothes after all.” Cor told him in a neutral voice, giving no hint at what his emotions really were. 

 

Prompto sighed before taking off his shirt and pants. “And Iggy worked so hard to clean them…”

 

“It happens,” his father walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m grateful you are okay. Clothes can be replaced, you cannot.”

 

If Prompto had any more tears to shed, now would be the time. But he didn’t so instead he just nodded again and started putting on his pajama pants. Then it hit him like Ramuh’s lightning. His soulmark! He looked over at his father who was also getting dressed in pajamas as well. The omega bit his lip. Was now really the time to tell him? What if he didn’t believe him? Hell, Prompto could barely believe it himself. 

 

In the end, the blond decided against telling his parents. Instead he put on his pajama top and crawled into his sleeping bag. A few moments later his papa came into the tent. 

 

“I see you’re getting along well with his majesty.” Cor greeted his fiance. “And Clarus too.”

 

“I don’t know what you told them, but thanks. I thought for sure Clarus was going to tear me to shreds once you were gone.”

 

“I said nothing. That was his majesty.” There was a brief pause of silence. “You are handling yourself well.”

 

“Well, I have to. I know how close you are to the king and Amicitia.” Prompto could hear Nyx’s boots as he stepped closer to Cor. “I know this camping trip isn’t just about Prompto and Prince Noctis. This is also about me and where we fit in.”

 

“Nyx--”

 

“I know the council, your parents, and even strangers on the street hate us being together. But you and Prompto mean the world to me. And I won’t let anyone take either of you away from me.”

 

There was a long silence after that. He could hear shuffling as his fathers got ready for sleep. He wondered vaguely if that was the end of the conversation.

 

“You are not going to lose us.” Cor finally said. 

 

Nyx made a noise of agreement before everything went silent. Prompto laid in his bed his for a little while before taking off his wristband and tracing his soulmark. How would Alpha react to knowing that he had not one, but three additional soulmates? How would his parents react for that matter? Gladio already said the king was going to be upset, but what about Clarus? Will the man hate him more?

 

He lost himself in his musings for a long time until he was able to fall asleep. That night he dreamt of snow, auburn hair men, and amber eyes. He woke up in the early morning crying, but he couldn’t remember what for. He rolled over to his side and clutched his right wrist. His heart aching for his alpha.

 

_ One day we’ll see each other, _ Prompto thought,  _ one day…. _


End file.
